pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue (Episode 7)
Details Rescue is the seventh episode in the Pivot Zombie Movie was uploaded on the 1st of May 2017. It's story picks up immediately where Heroes (Episode 6) left off, after the group has infiltrated the bandit compound and Vince has just found Gary. It's title is an obvious reference to the fact the group is trying to rescue Gary in this episode. Synopsis Rescue picks up immediately where Heroes (Episode 6) left off. Vince, Jane and Rob found Gary and the others are outside of the room awaiting for their return. Vince pokes his head out of the door and Mark gives him the all clear but tells him to run quickly. They make it to the other side of the room and Gary is reunited with the rest of the group. They then decide to make an exit back out of the way they came in. Vince leads the majority of the group back upstairs as Mark and David take the rear and give them some covering fire. The after killing a few bandits they both make their way back upstairs to join the rest of the group, who let them go back across first. On the other side, Craig goes to the bottom floor of the building and finds that there are some infected outside, but not many. The group let Danny come across with them but only if he goes last. Jane quickly realises that this isn't the best idea and that if he went last he could potentially hurt the person that went just before him. Following this Jane volunteers to go last and as she is nearing the exit building, a bandit from down below attempts to shoot at her but catches the rope instead, causing her to fall towards the window as she barely latches on to the window sill. Craig and Vince quickly run to her aid and manage to save her by pulling her up to into the room. Knowing they now have to move fast, the group hurries downstairs and Vince kills the zombies standing in their way. He then directs David and Craig to the truck and tells them to start it up while the rest of the group follows with Gary. They run to the truck and get it started up and the rest of the group is quick to follow after Vince checks for any enemy snipers. Once they all get to the truck they drive off and return to the military base. Once they are home safe, Mark, Jane and Zoey head off to sleep while the rest of the group stay up and have a chat. They all discuss their past, their lives before the apocalypse. Vince and Gary talk about their military life, David talks about his time in prison, which Vince is shocked at. Rob describes being a student and Craig reveals that he was a journalist. After this conversation the guys decide that they should also get some sleep, the camera then fades out and the episode ends. Characters * Craig * Rob * Vince * Jane * Zoey * David * Gary * Mark * Danny * Bandit Leader * Various Unnamed Bandits Trivia * The first episode to feature the new character art style. * This episode has the least bandit deaths. * The first time Gary is seen inside the Winston Military Base after he was caught by the bandits in Execution (Episode 4). Category:Episodes